Percabeth After The Last Olympian Fluff
by cookiesforlove
Summary: Our favorite couple after TLO! Kisses, hugs, dates, jealousy, love, Percabeth.
1. We're An Item Right?

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

"It was Hercules, not Perseus! You're the one who's wrong!" Annabeth yelled at me. I was at her cabin, and we were arguing about some myth that she was talking about . She was wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with some jeans and her golden curls were tumbling down her back. Her stormy gray eyes were glaring at me. I was pretty sure Perseus killed the Nemean Lion. I mean, his name is cool, so why not?

"No, Annabeth, it was Perseus! Heck, I'm right!" I shot back at her, and her glare intensified.

"Fine, look it up in the Internet."

I went on her laptop which was given to her by this old guy named Daedalus after we slayed some monsters from Kronos's army(long story). I looked up who killed the Nemean Lion. It wasn't really suprising that she won the argument. She always won, because-well- she was Annabeth.

Annabeth grinned at me, with her eyes twinkling.

"I told you I was right! Tell me I'm right." She said, smirking.

I just sat on the chair, with my arms crossed. I stared at the opposite direction of her and huffed. She laughed, obviously amused, and suddenly, I felt her blonde curls on my shoulders. She was hugging me from behind, with her head on my forehead. Her hair smelled like lemon. I looked up, and stared at her gray eyes. They were twinkling madly now, and she looked so… pretty. Her face was amazing and her nose was- _Woah, there! Calm down, Percy. _

"Admit I'm right?" she whispered in my ear. I just gave her a brilliant answer, like "Uhm…". I stared at her and got lost in her gray eyes again.

She laughed. She was amazing when she laughed. It's pretty funny how she reacts when I'm around her.

_Shut up Percy! You know what you're here for! Hurry up! _My thoughts were shouting at me.

"Um, Annabeth? Uh… there's something I wanna ask." I said, while I stood up awkwardly. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yes?"

"Uh, well I was thinking, you know- maybe we could eat dinner sometime today?" I asked.

She frowned at me. _Oh great. Maybe she didn't like me after all! Maybe, when she kissed me after the whole war, she was just playing with me… But that's not Annabeth. More like some daughter of Aphrodite. But Annabeth? Nah. Hm, maybe we weren't exactly a couple yet. I mean, I hadn't really asked her if we were an "item" yet. Does a girl kissing a guy mean they're together? Man, I hate this dating stuff. It's too darn complicated. She's so pretty. She-_ A thousand thoughts were going through my head, when suddenly Annabeth said, with a fake frown, "You better not forget your wallet, Seaweed Brain." And with that, she shoved me out of her cabin. I just stood there, grinning stupidly at the door.


	2. Silena Finally Dolls Me Up

**A/N: Hey there. So, I forgot to put up a "disclaimer" for the first chapter. It's my first time, k? T^T anyway, here's the second chapter. I was gonna do it tomorrow, but I guess I'm way too bored? c: Have fun, kiddos. Oh, and let's just pretend that some people weren't dead (ehem Silena) k? c: otay. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, and I will never own his books or his cookies. /3**

Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase

I pushed Percy out and slammed the door behind me. He just asked me out. I grinned. _Was it that hard to ask me out? He was obviously nervous_. I laughed and blushed at the thought that he would be nervous around me. He was so cute sometimes, he didn't even realize it_. _I tucked the blonde hair out of my ears and sat down, staring at my reflection on the mirror. With my tangled blonde hair, and some dirt on my face, I looked like a wreck. I sighed and stared at myself. I didn't even know how to fix myself. _Oh gods, what am I gonna do? _

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to my head. I rushed over to the Aphrodite cabin.

After I told Silena my situation, she gave me the brightest smile in the world. I almost hid my eyes behind my hands. After all these years of bickering me about my hair and trying so desperately to put make-up on me, I finally gave her the chance to do whatever she wanted.

"As long as you don't suffocate me with that perfume," I groaned.

"Oh, Annabeth! You're gonna love it! Percy's gonna be head-over-heels about you!" She shrieked in delight and I just rolled my eyes and tried to hide my red cheeks. I did secretly like the head-over-heels thing…

After an hour or so, she was done with me. I stare at the mirror, in awe. I looked like myself- but.. prettier. My face was transformed in a way that made my eyes look sparkling and my face was so flawless. My skin was shining and my hair was lush and smooth, curling down on one side of my chest. I was wearing a beautiful blue dress, and I had tiny sparkiling owl earings on. I have to admit, Silena did an amzing job. Silena smiled stupidly and screamed.

"Annabeth! You're gorgeous! Girls, look at this!" A flock of Aphrodite girls swooned over me, shrieking in delight as they saw me.

"Silena! She's totally amazing!" shouted one of the Aphrodite girls.

"She looks like a model!"

"Annabeth, you look stunning!"

"Ah! I wish I were as pretty as you!"

"You're so beautiful, darling!"

"I wish I had hair like yours!"

"Your eyes are so sparkly! I can't get enough of it!"

"Percy will totally die because of how amazing you look!"

They shrieked and shot me compliment after compliment. I just rolled my eyes and pretended I wasn't interested. I couldn't help but smile to myself. That stupid Seaweed Brain finally asked me out. I wonder where he was planning to take me out to. He texted me earlier, telling me to dress up fancy. Maybe it was that fancy steakhouse that he told me about. Oh, gods, I'm definitely gonna kill him if he's stupid enough to go to McDonald's. Then, again, he's Percy. You never know, right?

Suddenly, the Aphrodite cabin went dead silent. I turned around to see what was wrong. Then, I saw Percy. He was dressed in a white suit and tie with his hair neatly combed back, unlike his usual messed up black hair that always hanged over his forehead. His sea green eyes met mine and my face felt hot. He, too, was blushing, but we didn't break our stare. His mouth was gaped open and he was staring at me in complete awe.

"Aw, don't you two look cute!" one girl shouted at the back of the room. They all giggled while Percy and I blushed harder. Silena laughed and pushed us out of the cabin.

"Have fun, you two!" She smiled mischievously at me and closed the door shut.

Percy was still staring at me, with his mouth still open.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh.. You look… Um.. Well- uh- you look beautiful. I mean, well… Yeah that's what I meant.. That you look pretty… Yeah. Uh.. I should shut up now," he stuttered horribly.

I threw my head back and laughed. He's such a seaweed brain! Seriously, he can't even talk to me straight! Oh, Percy. He smiled sheepishly at me, and I blushed. We started walking to his car.

"You, er, look nice too," I said. He grinned.

"Thanks. You know I look pretty hot," he winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish!"

He rolled his eyes back at me and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**To be continued tomorrow… Sorry it wasn't long! I'm kinda tired and this contraption is hurting my eyes . **


	3. Romantic Restaurants Like Burger King

**Disclaimer: I ain't Rick Riordian, foo. **

Chapter 1

Pecy Jackson

I drove around New York in my Lexus with Annabeth. She was leaning at the armrest, looking out of the window. Then, my hands started sweating. _What if something bad happens? What if she doesn't like it…_

I drove to a restaurant called Le Piere **(A/N: I don't really know any fancy restaurants in NYC, so this one's pretty much made up and it's supposed to be fancy, aight?) **and parked the car. I had reservations, so we walked in without the 4-hour wait. Thank gods, Annabeth and I were ADHD. Standing around for that long makes your mind blow up.

We sat down and Annabeth smiled at me.

"I never knew you could be this fancy. I even thought you were gonna bring us to a fast-food restaurant, with that little kelp-filled mind of yours," Annabeth teased me with a grin.

"I would not!" I said with a frown. But the truth was, I was thinking of going to a fast-food. I mean, isn't that what all guys do? But then, I told my mom about it and she totally freaked out. Ok, so apparently, it _isn't _ what all guys do. After she lectured me about how fast food restaurants were not the appropriate place to impress a girl at, she told me about this luxury restaurant. This restaurant, though, wasn't exactly my style. I didn't know what to do with the table… There were so much forks and spoons on the sides of my plate. What am I supposed to do with all of them? I wished I payed more attention in etiquette class…

Annabeth laughed at me. She seemed to know me too well.

"Liar. Whatever Percy. I bet you don't even know which forks you use!" she grinned and I frowned. I crossed my arms.

"So what?" I said, with a huff.

She started laughing and I stuck my tongue out at her. Then, the waitress came.

"Hello- Wait a second… Are you who I think you are!" she asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

Red frizzy hair, with burning eyes. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Rachel!" I greeted her with a smile and asked her about her life.

"Aren't you supposed to be training with Apollo?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I got a part time job here. How about you, Percy?"

"Oh, I'm still at camp. You know, trying to find some recruits. Same old, same old."

We started chatting on and on about our lives. She was living in Manhattan and got an aprtment there. Apollo was training her and giving her all these lessons about Greek mythology and stuff. Since Apollo thought she was nice, he rebuilt her apartment and had huge video game consoles installed.

"I don't think they were for me, though."

I laughed. "Hey, you look nice today!"

"You don't look too bad yourself!" Rachel said with a laugh.

Then suddenly, I noticed Annabeth's piercing eyes giving me a deathly stare. She switched her glare from me to Rachel. She was dead silent the whole time.

"Hi Rachel," Annabeth said coldly.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Annabeth, I'm the Oracle now. I can't date. And Percy's totally into you, right? Oh you wanna know a secret?"

_Oh gods, no. No Rachel! Don't say it!_

Rachel grinned mischievously at me. "This is for that St. Thomas trip you didn't go to with me," she said. Then, she turned to Annabeth.

"Last summer, after the war and stuff, I snuck into his cabin to play a prank on him with the Stoll brothers. We heard Percy whisper, 'Annabeth! I love you! I love you Annabeth! With all my heart! Well, I've been meaning to say this for a long time. Will you go to Burger King with me?'"

Annabeth and Rachel started laughing at this.

"Seaweed Brain! Burger King isn't exactly romantic, Percy."

I groaned. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Yeah, so this wasn't my BEST one. I'm just running out of ideas here. But hey, I PROMISE the next chapter will be better! Just shoot me some reviews! I sure do like 'em! c; Oh, and if you have any ideas or whatever, feel free to PM me. And btw, this date is gonna probably last for just one more chapter. After that, it's a series of one-shots or two-shots. Bye, for now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. They make my day! The more reviews= the faster I write! Yeah, I'm bribing. **

**-cookiesforluv**


	4. Yummy Cream

**Hey, so this is my second update today. Woot? Lol only five reviews T^T Oh, whatever. I'm super bored and I have a 1/3 of my thesis paper to do, but I don't wanna do it -.- So, alas, I'll do my fanfic first and then my thesis later. Sounds good? Yes. Besides, the paper isn't that long, so I'll get through it in about 15-30 minutes or so. **

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own PJO c:**

Chapter 4

Annabeth Chase

I laughed as Rachel told me the embarassing story of Percy sleeptalking. I was furious at Percy for flirting with Rachel, but Rachel made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with Percy. I hope she's telling the truth. The thought of her liking Percy just makes me want to strangle her!

"Are you guys done? I'd like to order now," Percy said, slightly annoyed. I grinned and ordered a salmon. Percy ordered enchiladas, and Rachel came back later with our orders.

After moments of silence, I saw Percy's eyes widen. "Anna-annabeth… Annabeth, look behind you," he whispered, his eyes focusing on something behind and saw Grover and Thalia. _Oh gods no._

Grover came to us, and bleated.

"Look, Thalia! Percy and Annabeth and here!" he said, with a grin.

Thalia looked at us from the counter and smiled. She walked over and said, "Scoot over, will you Annabeth?"

"Thalia, we were kind of in the middle of something…" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Hm?" she said, with her mouth chewing the remains of my shrimp.

Grover bleated and screamed.

"Oh my gods, ENCHILADAS!"

I sighed. Did Percy seriously have to order enchiladas? People were staring at us now, whispering. Percy called the waiter and asked for a soda refill while Grover munched on his enchiladas. Thalia,too, was still eating my shrimp.

"I was gonna eat that, you know," I said, annoyed for the second time.

She just gave me a stupid grin and continued eating. Grover, meanwhile, was now eating the furniture. The people around the restaurant were now complaining. Soon, the manager came and asked for us to leave.

Grover stood, still having some stuffing of the booth in his mouth.

"But sir, I didn't do anything wrong!" he said, with his mouth half chewing. The manager raised an eyebrow and commanded him to leave. Grover sighed and started limping towards the door, only to trip over a waiter. The waiter tripped, too, causing pasta to slam onto Thalia's face. Me and Percy stared at her with our jaws dropped and our eyes wide. Percy tried not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it in. Thalia glared at him.

"Did you just laugh?" she said, here electric eyes blazing.

Before Percy could answer, Thalia wiped some pasta of her face and shoved it onto Percy's face.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"Serves you right!" Thalia yelled.

Grover was still trying to get up, but had trouble because of his "limping issues". Another waiter took sympathy on him and held out his hand. Grover reached it and tried to lift himself up, but in turn, the waiter was taken down and drinks flung towards guests and my blue dress was completely drenched with Dr. Pepper. I glared at Percy and Grover. Some furniture was knocked down and others were broken. Then, a waitress came and tried to make her way through the mess, but she slipped on a broken glass and her soup went flying into the air. A customer five seats ahead of us screamed, with her purse covered in soup.

The customer stood up and gripped her bread. She flung it at us and it hit Rachel-who was coming out of the kitchen- right in the face. A little boy yelled.

"Food fight!"

This scream seemed to overdose little kids with energizer bars. Six-year olds were throwing mushrooms and chicken nuggets. The adults tried to calm them down, only to get food slammed into their faces. Furniture was broken and plates were tossed around. The restaurant was in a loud commotion of shatters and yells. After the kids calmed down, their parents weren't so happy about it.

Percy stood up and I beckoned him to sit down, and not add anymore trouble, but he refused. He walked over to the manager and apologized. The manager forgave him reluctantly and Percy went back to the table. I saw Thalia's mischievious smile and knew what was gonna happen next. Percy knew too, and he ducked down. I turned around to see where the pasta that Thalia flung went, and prayed that it didn't land on some customer's meal. My prayers were answered, but that didn't mean I was too happy about it. The pasta she threw landed on the manager. His suit was covered in creamy pasta and he had noodles sticking onto him. His face was marked with cream and one noodle plopped from his face to the ground. His face was tomato-red with fury.

"You kids! Get out of here now!"

We rushed out and Percy, the stupid guy himself, rushed out through the Emergency Exit.

"PERCY! What in the world did you do!" I screamed at him while the buzzing alarm went off. I gave him a deathly stare.

"I don't know!" he said, confused.

Thalia sighed. "Percy, that was the emergency exit."

Suddenly, firetrucks were blazing at the corner of the street and a police car was flashing red and blue.

After everything calmed down, Percy payed the bill, which was over a thousand dollars. It's good that Poseidon gives him allowance every now and then. We walked to his car in silence.

Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Annabeth, I- I'm sorry that didn't turn out well," he said nervously.

"It wasn't exactly how I thought it would go," I said. I was smiling, though. I actually kind of liked this date… It was, well, one of a kind. Thinking back to it would make me laugh.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry. Please don't get mad!"

I smiled.

"Why would I get mad, Seaweed Brain? That was the best date ever."

He stared at me, befuddled.

"What?"

"Oh, don't question me," I said, staring at his sea green eyes. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but his lips were still covered in pasta cream.

I pushed him back playfully and said, "Not with that cream on your face!"

He thought for a second.

Then, he said mischievously, "Wanna help me get it off?"

I have to admit, the cream tasted pretty darn good.


	5. Jealousy Leads To Cheesy Stuff

**A/N: Hey! This is a one-shot… Enjoy! And don't forget to review! I love reviews, its what keeps me going on with this fanfiction stuff. Alright enough with this note, onto the story. Plus the disclaimer right below. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick. Do I really have to put this up every chapter? Sigh. Oh well. **

Chapter 5

Jealousy

Annabeth Chase

Percy and I were sitting in our seats during class, waiting for Ms. Anderson to finish her lecture on algebra. She was known as the meanest and rudest teacher in the whole school. One time, she even got a boy expelled just for dropping a pencil on her foot. Apparently, she had "sensitive feet", but did she seriously have to expell someone for that? Also, every time someone answered a question wrong, she would TRY to insult them, but her insults were usually really stupid. Most students usually just answered it wrong to laugh at her insults.

Percy was staring out the window, with a bored expression on his face. I pulled out a notebook and continued my newest architecture drawing. While I was adding a new floor to my building, Ms. Anderson noticed me and saw what I was doing.

"Annabeth Chase, what is the answer to the question on the board? I suppose, though, that you're too dumb to answer it, of course!" she looked at me, and tried to catch me off guard. I could see her smiling inside her head, trying to come up with the next insult she would throw after I, supposedly, got her question wrong.

I sighed.

"The answer is 3x squared over pie times the square root of 67. Seems like I'm not dumb anymore. Any more questions?" I asked, acting annoyed.

She stared furiously at me and her eyebrows arched low. Her nose was turning red and huge, and her eyes were bulging. **(A/N: If you wanna see what she kinda looks like, go here: /v/funny-baby/Baby+makes+a+funny+mad+.html OR scroll down to the first pic on this page: 2011_03_01_) **She looked completely ridiculous, and I could see some students smirking at her. I smiled in contempt and carried on with my drawings.

She raised her chin and let out a "_hmph!"_

The bell rang, and I walked out of the classroom. Percy gave me a high-five.

"That was awesome!" he said, with a wide grin, "Did you see the look on her face?"

He laughed and imitated the look on Ms. Anderson's face. I rolled my eyes and smiled, pushing him slightly.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. I'll see you during lunch!" I said, grinning.

He laughed and we went opposite directions.

Soon, it was lunch time. I was about to go look for Percy, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Bridget walking past held her head high and did a runway walk, with her heels clacking and her too-tight-shorts swaying. Her V-neck T-shirt exposed her *ehem* thing a bit. She was the school's biggest flirt. She stared forward and spotted Percy leaning against a locke, talking to Grover. She headed straight towards them. I grunted. Last time she did that, I saw her batting her eyelashes and doing all this girly flirting stuff. That was before Percy and I were dating, though. Hopefully now, she would get the idea that I didn't like the whole flirting thing.

I was wrong, though. She came up and tapped Percy on the shoulder. Percy turned back. I snuck up behind them, peeking with my head sticking out of a corner.

"Hey there, Percy!" she smiled, licking her lips and doing a mischievous smile.

"Um, hey Bridget," Percy said.

Bridget twirled her hair and she flashed Percy a cute smile. I grunted. Percy was staring at her.

_Stop staring, you idiot! She's flirting with you! _

She placed her hand on his shoulder. _Do you have to do that?_

"So, Percy, I was wondering… Do you wanna go somewhere with me?" she said, while giving another cunning smile.

Percy just stared at her, with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his cellphone rang. He stepped back and went to the cafeteria.

_That Bridget girl annoys the heck out of me! Who does she think she is? And why in the world was Percy just staring at her! I mean, the guy's pretty dumb when it comes to girls, but he should've at least said something instead of just gawking at her!_

I groaned and sat down next to Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Juniper. I sat across from Percy, who sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Dude, it's lunchtime. I think you're kinda out of it, man," Grover said, staring at the cereal.

"Whatever, I didn't have time to think about my lunch this morning so I just threw this in," Percy said, stuffing his mouth with cereal.

"Hey Annabeth, tell them about Ms. Anderson today!" said Percy with a grin.

I shot a deathly glare at him and said coldly, "Why don't you?"

He shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. He just gave me an "okay" and told them the story. After that, he asked me if he could have a slice of my orange, but I just ignored him and started talking to Thalia. He frowned.

In the halls after lunch, he tried to ask me what the answer to some history question on his homework was, but I yelled at him to go away. _Why am I doing this? I'm not mad at him, am I? What's wrong with me… Gods, Annabeth, pull it together! That stupid Bridget… She gets in my- wait.. Why am I even thinking about this! Think architecture, Annabeth, think about architecture. _

I survived a few more classes and evaded Percy. I really didn't know why._ Maybe because I'm jealous?_ I scoffed at the thought. Jealous? How am I jealous? Bridget was an airhead who didn't even care about anything but "make-up and make-out". I pushed the thought away and started going down the hall. I opened my locker and grabbed books. Then, I stuffed them in my back and closed my locker shut, only to be face-to-face with a guy with dark hair and green eyes. He was staring at me desperately. I frowned at him and started to walk away.

"Annabeth, c'mon. Did I do anything wrong?" he said.

"No."

"Yeah, sure," he replied, rolling his eyes at me.

I glared at him and said, "So, had fun staring at Bridget?" _Where did that come from? I wasn't gonna even think about that anymore… But… well okay fine, it was kinda bothering me! I hate hormones. And I'd never admit that to Percy in a life time. The bothering thing, not the hormones thing… And I'm not jealous. Why would I be? Once again, Bridget's an air-_

"Woah- wait… Are you jealous?" he said, with a cocky smile.

I stared at him.

"Obviously not. You were just enjoying yourself with her, so I'm just asking about that." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. Why was it so hard?

He laughed at me, and I fumed in anger. _Laughing? Now is not the time, you idiot! _

"What are you laughing at, you idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Annabeth's jealous!" he sang, throwing his head back and laughing.

"Am not!" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"Are too!"

"I am not jealous, Percy!"

"Admit I'm right! Admit it! Admit it!"

"Shut up!"

"You're jealous, Annabeth! Just admit it!"

"No! You're the one so captivated by Bridget!"

He laughed hysterically, and then gave me a sheepish smile.

"Bridget isn't as beautiful as you," he whispered. I felt a blush across my face and he winked at me.

I frowned and pushed him.

"Seaweed Brain, I know that," I said with a smile.

"Then, why are you jealous?" he asked, with a warm smile.

I sighed.

"Well, I don't know. Wouldn't you be if another guy was into me?"

He gave me a crooked smile and stared into my eyes dreamily. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer.

"But, Annabeth, you're already mine."

I pushed him away and started cracking up.

"You're so- so- so- che-eesy!" I said, between fits of laughter.

He pouted at me. I smiled at him and stared at his sea green eyes.

"You were supposed to be awed by my line, you know," he said.

"I know. But you were right though. I'm yours," I said.

He smiled and put one arm around my waist, the other one placed on my cheek. We leaned in and kissed. Oh, Percy.

**A/N: So, did ya like it? Hate it? Think it was too cheesy? Haha, there's only one way for me to find out, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. REVIEW. ONCE AGAIN, I'm begging you to review. Please? I'd love you furrever! Seriously, guys, review it! It makes my day! :D **

**Oh, and thank you PercyplusAnnabeth! Haha, basically all my reviews come from you! It's what basically kept me going on this thing lol. **

**And, don't forget to review. I think I mentioned that already. Right? **

**Yeah, so review. Once again, REVIEW. Please. With a cookie on top. Aight, so long. And don't forget to review. I already told you that. .-.**


	6. Dance, Dance

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan wishes he were me! ;D Nah it's more like the other way around.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Haha wow 7 favs and 7 alerts! And 15 reviews! Is that good for my first fanfic? o.o Probably ? Probably not? Oh and for the last chapter, sorry about the website thing. It got kinda messed up. *tear***

**Aguilita Cruz: Yes, there's gonna be more :D And hopefully there's more for your stories, right? Cuz I really do love them! **

**Falling Star: Thanks for the correction! Want some cake?**

**Thanks for the reviews, guise! c; once again, they made my day. Anyway, I think I'll have two updates today, if I'm not too busy with homework and piano. **

**Now onto the good stuff.**

Chapter 6

Percy Jackson

I fixed my tie nervously. I asked Annabeth to go to the sophmore dance with me, and she agreed. Thalia wasn't there to force us to dance **(A/N: Referring to the first chapter of Titan's Curse (I think…)) **so I had to ask her myself. She noticed, unfortunately, that I was nervous . So she made fun of me and then agreed. Whatever, at least I did it!

I drove my Bugatti Veyron **(A/N: Yeah, I changed the car. Look it up if you want. It costs, like, 2 million dollars o.o) **to Annabeth's apartment complex. I reached her apartment five stories up and rang the doorbell. I paced around nervously. I didn't know how to dance! Silena tried to give me dancing tips, but she hopelessly gave up on me. The last time I danced was at my Aunt Stacy's wedding, and landing my butt in the punch bowl wasn't exactly "smooth".

"I'm coming!" I heard Annabeth yell. Her stepmom opened the door. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and she smiled at me. She was a pretty Asian.

"Why hello there, Percy. Annabeth's on her way here. You clean up very nicely!" she said, smiling at me.

Bobby and Mathew, Annabeth's younger step brothers, came running to the door. They were about seven or eight years old.

"Percy!" Bobby yelled, racing Matthew to the door. "Do you wanna play with us? We stole Annabeth's stuffed owl!"

I grinned at them. They were, by far, the awesomest little kids I knew. Annabeth, though, wasn't too happy about it.

My jaw dropped a little bit. I saw her with her hands on her hips, and she was frowning at the boys. That's not what I was impressed by, though. She looked so beautiful. Her sparkling gray eyes went well with the silver princess gown she wore. She didn't have any makeup on, but that was just the way I liked her. She was being herself, and that's what really impressed me the most. She looked so cute with her hands on her hips and her furrowed eyebrows. I made the mistake of laughing.

"Percy, why are you laughing?" She was glaring at me now.

"No! It wasn't because of that!" I replied nervously. _Oh no…_

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Really? Then what was it about, huh?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

I stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." She started to lunge at me.

"No! Ok, fine! I was laughing because you looked er- cute when you do that 'hands-on-your-hips' thing!" I blurted out, and then slapped my hands on my mouth. _Stupid! She's really gonna kill me now!_

She stayed there with her arms crossed. I stared at her and noticed a hint of red.

"Annabeth, why are you blushing…" I asked.

"Idiot! I have… Um, I have makeup blush on," she said, turning away.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain."

I grinned and led the way to the car._ She was totally blushing. _

We finally got to Goode High School. A few kids were staring at us, and I was pretty uncomfortable. I glanced at Annabeth and saw that she didn't have a care in the world about them. She was so cool sometimes. I have to admit, she's kinda intimdating. I mean, her being my girlfriend… Heck, I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

"What are you drooling over, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, her eyes rolling at me.

"Nothing…" I noticed my cheeks get hot. "Um, let's go inside."

We headed into the gym, where the dance was held. People were already dancing to a slow song, and some kids were making out._ Gross._

I looked at Annabeth.

"So, wanna dance?" I asked, without stuttering. _Finally. _

She gave me a smile and nodded.

I led her to the dancing floor and I laced my fingers through hers while placing my hands on her hips. The first few minutes or so were completely awkward. I kept on stepping on her feet and my hands were sweating like crazy. I hope she didn't notice. It was completely gross, though. A few people were glancing and snickering at us. I must have looked really stupid. After a while, I finally mastered the swaying and I flahsed her a smile. She looked up at me and gave a brilliant smile. I could, seriously, feel my heart melt. She was so beautiful. Everything about her was. I wonder why all the guys aren't into her. I mean, who would be stupid enough not to like her? Her eyes were dazzling and staring intently in my eyes. Her hair was in blonde curls, and she was wearing gray-colored owl earings. She was so beautiful. I think I mentioned that already, right? Just staring at her made me think of what we'd been through. She's been there, and without her… Without her, I wouldn't be alive right now. She almost died for me. Even though sometimes, she would be the one trying to kill me… Like when I stole one of her drawings, she chased me and I swear, I thought I was gonna die…And, in the war, everything I ever did was, really, for her. Sure, I would get worried and stuff. I was sometimes a coward. But, just looking at her made my fear go away.

I let go and embraced her. When I finally pulled back, she looked at me with her stormy gray eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling with a soft voice.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

I gave her a crooked smile and she laughed. One of the things that I really loved about her was her laugh. I grinned stupidly at her and she gave me a warm smile. My heart skipped a beat or two, but I didn't die, so it was ok.

"Dummie," she said teasingly.

Before I could lose the courage to say it, I straightened up and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I love you, Annabeth."

She stared at me for a second, with her stormy gray eyes. A sweet smile trickled into her face. She blushed furiously, and then laughed. _Seriously, why is she laughing? Did I do something wrong? Oh gods, don't tell me that I drooled again. Ah, why can't I control my drool! They seriously need to make some medicine for that._

"Seaweed Brain, I knew that. I love you too," she smiled at me and I blushed. Just thinking about her liking- _loving _me made my heart do a little happy dance. What else did I need?

I was completely in love with her, as cheesy and ridiculous as that sounded. And I was never gonna let her go.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Hate it? Love it? This one was a kind of cheesy one, but I hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Me gusto mucho los review-os. **

**Admit it, I'm pretty beast at spanish ;D **

**Haha. Oh and don't forget to review if you want some cake. The virtual kind, of course. **


	7. Owls, Bracelets, and Poems

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

**Hey guys! A hailstorm JUST hit my town! And there's a lot of damage. I didn't know at first, that there was a lot of damage, so I was completely clueless. But now, I know. So yeah, pray for my town! It really means a lot! Thank God none of my friends got hurt, right? But I'm worried about other people :c Alright, well onto the good stuff.**

**OH AND GUYS, please take my poll. It's about future chapters. Thanks c: **

**Istolethecookie: (btw I like your nickname lolc;) For the 2 million dollar part, Poseidon gives him allowance (read the chapter when he pays for the bill for the messy restaurant and stuff) and for the Juniper part… Oh gosh, I didn't think about that ._. thanks for telling me!Um lets just say that she carries her own imaginary tree around .. :D? **

**And I promised I'd give cake to all my review-ers, so virtual cakes to: istolethecookies and Falling Star c: **

Chapter 7 

Percy Jackson (hm I tend to be doing a lot on Percy's POV… do you think I should switch to Annabeth on the next one?)

It was gonna be Annabeth's birthday tomorrow. I went to the mall and tried to pick something out for her, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I didn't know what to get her. I was walking around, looking at windows to see if there was anything that she liked. I was already at the mall for at least two hours. _Is it really this hard…_

Someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around and saw Silena with at least a dozen shopping bags on each of her arms.

"Percy! I finally found you! Charlie** (A/N:once again, let's pretend some people aren't dead…)** told me you were out in the mall shopping, so I went out like, an hour ago to find you… But then I saw this totally gorgeous dress at Agaci! So I HAD to buy it! Oh, and I saw this SUPER cute-"

"And you were looking for me because…" I interrupted her abruptly. I knew Silena could really talk about shopping all day long. Last week, Silena dragged me and Annabeth to the outlet mall. We were in there until about two hours after closing time, and Silena didn't stop talking about her designer clothes all night long.

"Oh right! Percy, it's Annabeth's birthday tomorrow. And the whole camp is throwing a surprise birthday party for her during dinner tomorrow. My siblings and I were thinking that you should totally do a little poem for her! It would be SO cute!" She squealed in delight and her eyes beamed up.

"Um… I'm not really a poet kind of guy…"

"Well you are now! Oh Percy, I just know you'll blow Annabeth away! Good luck!"

And with that, she left.

I sighed and walked around the mall some more, trying to find something Annabeth would like. She doesn't really like anything but ancient civilization and Greek mythology. Not a typical New York girl… That's what I like about her, though. I'd never admit it, but she's really cute when her eyes just sparkle and she's suddenly blabbing away about architecture facts. Sometimes, I find myself drooling whenever I stare at her while she spouts facts at me because she's… well she's really pretty, but she thinks I'm drooling because I was bored. So, usually, when she talks about architecture, it usually ends up with us wrestling each other on the floor or trying to bite each other's arms off. Like a typical couple, you know. But then, after all that fighting, she'd win. Heck she always won. She's Annabeth. And so, I'd have to say sorry for the hundredth time… And then she'd find it cute… And then we ended up kissing…

I shook my head. _Now isn't the time to think about that! _Oh what to get her, what to get her… I didn't know what to get her! Then, I had an idea. I took out a golden drachma out of my pocket. You're asking why I have a drachma? Well, you never know right?

Anyway, I took out a drachma and headed out the mall. There was an abandoned fountain near the parking lot. I headed towards it and made sure noone was around. I spotted a faint rainbow and lifted the coin above my head.

"O goddes, accept my offering," I said. I threw it to the rainbow and it shimmered into nothingness.

"Thalia Grace," I requested.

Soon enough, I saw Thalia through the mist with other Hunters at a fast-food restaurant. They were eating cheeseburgers and drinking sodas. The Hunters even ordered some fish filets for their falcons. People around them didn't seem bothered about the falcons pecking at the soda fountain, so the Mist must've been doing its work effectively.

"Thalia!" I yelled. She shot straight up and saw me.

"Percy!" she smiled through the mist. I called on her because she was Annabeth's best friend. And best friends know each other pretty well, right? So I was kinda hoping Thalia knew what Annabeth really liked.

"Hey, Thalia. It's Annabeth's birthday tomorrow. And I was kinda wondering what she would want. Help me out here?"

"Yeah! Annabeth's really into-"

Suddenly, Thalia's eyes widened when she looked to the left. I saw a glimpse of a huge blob of fur. Must be another monster.

"Percy, I gotta go. Hunters, move out!" she yelled.

I sighed and swiped my hand through the mist. I wasn't really concened about them getting hurt. You should've seen them when they fought. They would've slain a hundred dracnae in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, a silver gleam caught my eye. I saw a leather bracelet, with a tiny silver owl on it and another small oval charm. Annabeth wasn't really into jewelry, but I thought that it would look really nice on her. And plus, Annabeth liked owls. I looked in her closet once and saw a bunch of cute owl pajamas. She would never admit that she had them and insisted that it wasn't hers. And then, one night, I came over again at night, and I caught her wearing it. She slammed the door on my face, changed, and then tackled me on the floor after I made the mistake of laughing.

I smiled stupidly at myself. _She was kinda cute in those pajamas._

Anyway, I went over to the store and picked up the bracelet. I handed it over to the counter.

"Would you like an engraving on the bracelet?" the sales lady asked me.

I thought about it… Why not?

"Um sure," I said.

The sales lady flashed me a smile.

"What would you like on it?"

I thought about it for a while… And it hit me.

"_From your Seaweed Brain: I'll only have one Wise Girl. "_

It sounded so corny, but I liked it. I could imagine Annabeth, rolling her eyes and then laughing at me with her eyes twinkling. She would be happy. And I liked that fact.

I grinned stupidly to myself.

Now all I needed to worry about was the poem. 

**A/N: So you like it? Hate it? Love it? I'm not gonna know unless you reviewwwww! C: So don't forget to review guys! **

**And there's two or three parts to this story. Two shot or three shot? :p **

**Oh and guys! Don't forget to take my poll! Please? I need information for the next chapters c: Thanks. Don't forget to review! They make my day! ^-^ Have fun, kiddos. **


	8. Great Timing

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO -.-**

**Hey guys! The hailstorm died down, so it's all good. And so far, no one I know was badly injured. So it's all good. **

**Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review afterwards! C: I really do like 'em! Whenever I get one, I do a little happy dance ;D It's fascinating what you guys have to say cx Your reviews are like my fuel to fanfiction, so keep 'em coming ^-^ **

**Annnnddd, PLEASE.. Take my poll c: It's on my profile page. **

**Aight, on with the good stuff. **

Chapter 8

Annabeth Chase

It was my birthday today, and I got bombarded with _'Happy Birthday, Annabeth!'_'s as I walked throughout campus. I couldn't find Percy anywhere. It was about 10 AM in the morning. Usually, he'd be off canoeing. I went to the canoe lake and only saw some Hephaestus kids setting up something next to the lake. I sighed and turned away.

I walked to Percy's cabin and knocked. No answer. I turned the doorknob and opened it, but noone was there.

"Hey Annabeth, looking for Percy?" I swiveled around and saw Silena. **(A/N: I'm using Silena a lot, aren't I? Haha oh well…) **

I nodded.

"Where is he?"

She smiled at me and said, "He's fixing up for something. Don't worry, you'll see him later. Oh, and happy birthday, Annabeth!"

I smiled at her, said my thanks, and walked off to my cabin.

_Fixing up for something?_

Percy Jackson

Today was Annabeth's birthday. It was late in the afternoon, near dinner time. Annabeth's surprise birthday party was supposed to be held at the pavilion during dinner. Campers were gathered around in a huddle, discussing Annabeth's surprise birthday party.

"Alright, Percy. You know what to do, right? You're gonna go with Annabeth to the canoes, and then we'll shoot the fireworks from there. And while she's distracted, we'll set up the pavilion. Got it?" Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin looked at me expectantly.

"Got it, Katie," I replied.

"Hey! We set up the fireworks next to the lake, so it should all go smooth. We'll start it once you and Annabeth are in the canoe," said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Jake Mason with another Hephaestus kid. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

Silena appeared and joined us.

"Alright, guys, it's time! Annabeth's about to get out of her cabin for dinner, so you better go over there Percy," she said with her eyes twinkling.

She gave me an encouraging smile, and I went off to find her. I made my way to the Athena cabin, and saw that she was already on her way to the pavilion. When she saw me,her face lit up. I ran towards her and embraced her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked innocently.

"I don't think so…" I said, with a mischievous smile.

She rolled her eyes and I grinned stupidly at her.

"Happy Birthday, Annabeth," I said, while looking into her eyes. She gave me a huge grin and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. Were you avoiding me or something?" she inquired.

I shook my head.

"No of course not! I was just kinda… Busy…"

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"C'mon Kelp Head. We better get going or else we'll be late for dinner," she said, walking to the pavilion.

I ran up to her and stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait! Um- there's kinda something I wanted to, uh, show you," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Really? What is it?" she asked softly. Her face beamed and she looked at me.

I grinned and beckoned her to follow walked together to the canoe lake with our fingers laced. I motioned for her to sit down at the canoe. She smiled at me and sat down. I sat next to her.

"So, are we gonna go on some sort of underwater adventure?"

I shook my head and stared at the sky. _Any time now.._

"So, we're just gonna stare at the sky, huh…" she said, looking up to see what I was staring at. She laid her head on my shoulder while staring up at the sky.

"No, I was kinda wanting to do something else…" I said, still looking at the sky expecting the fireworks to flash.

She leaned closer to my body. I stared at her. She looked so… so _beautiful. _Her gray eyes were sparkling, reflecting the moonlight perfectly. She was still staring up at the sky, with a brilliant smile on her face. Her princess curls were tumbling down her chest and I didn't realize I was gawking at her hair until she snickered at me. My face felt hot, and she stared at me with her wide gray eyes. She leaned in closer and I could feel her breath tingle my skin. I was in a trance and got lost in her eyes. I leaned my head in closer and my lips were almost on her lips-

_BOOM! _The first firework erupted in the sky. We both jerked up and turned our heads towards the sky.

_Great timing._

I glanced at Annabeth and saw that she was staring at the sky in wonder and amazement. I looked up and saw that the fireworks were made just for Annabeth. The fireworks were images of her, and then all the buildings and places she wanted to see- Hoover Dam, White House, Taj Mahal, Colloseum, and her favorite, the Parthenon. Beckendorf did a pretty bang-up job with creating the fireworks.

She smiled happily, and I felt something in my pocket. _The bracelet._

"Hey. Annabeth?"

She looked at me, with a twinkle in her eyes. She looked extremely happy with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, Percy?" she asked softly.

"Um.. There's something I wanna give you.." I fished out the bracelet and showed it to Annabeth.

She smiled.

"I never knew you were a gift- giving kind of guy," she said, teasingly pushing me.

I smiled sheepishly and handed the bracelet to her.

"_From Seaweed Brain: I'll only have one Wise Girl," _Annabeth said with a smile. She laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"You're so corny," she said softly as we looked at each other's eyes. Her twinkling gray eyes were so amazing. _She _was so amazing. And I loved her.

She leaned in and lifted her head up to mine. I stared at her, and leaned forward, captivated by her eyes. Our lips were almost touching. Almost.

**A/N: I know… I hated the cliffie too c; Haha, I'll update today if I get a lot of reviews c: (at least 6, I hope?) Cmon guys! Review review review, please? Haha, your reviews are fuel to my fanfiction! **

**Oh and please don't forget to take my poll! **

**Review, and I might update today c: Virtual cupcakes to all who review, yeah?**


	9. Oh Percy

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

**Hey guys! What's going on? Thanks for those who faved my story, alerted it, and reviewed it! It means soooo much to me c: Anyway, I'm not too busy today, so I shall continue on with my story c: **

**Sorry it's been a while. Like a week, I think? Idk, I usually update everryyy day, but this week has been busy, and I'm back in school now, so I'll be busy still.**

**As promised, the virtual cupcakes are thrown to: lily, tsukiku33, Falling Star, and Melting Snow, and PercyplusAmnabeth. You guys rock! **

**Anyway, on to the good stuff.**

Chapter 9

Annabeth Chase

Percy leaned in closer to me. Our lips almost touched, until a sudden group of voices yelled behind us.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNABETH!"

We jerked our heads behind us. Behind the lake was the whole camp grinning at us. Silena had a huge smile on her face, and I smiled back. She beckoned me and Percy forward. Percy rowed back to the whole group.

"Hey Ananbeth! Happy birthday!" Silena smiled and gave me a hug. Suddenly, a blinfold was wrapped hastily around my head.

"What-"

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," a voice said. I figured it was Katie.

I frowned and was pushed along. There were people yelling/singing the Happy Birthday song at me as Silena guided me along to… well, I don't know where exactly. After about 15 minutes or so, Silena stopped and took off my blindfold. I opened my eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Annabeth," Percy said in front of me. He leaned closer to give me a kiss. I smiled and tiptoed to his lips. Before our lips could touch, Nico just HAD to push Percy away. We were interrupted, once again.

"Wow you'd rather kiss that slime-face than compliment us on this surprise…" Nice said with a fake pout.

_Surprise?_

I looked around me. I was in the pavilion, and it was extremely amazing. Brilliant lights were blaring from the sky, and they spelled out "For Annabeth". The campfire was in the middle of the pavilion, and next to it was a silver table. On the table was a huge cake, with little statuettes of Percy and I, holding hands. I rolled my eyes at the cake and grinned.

"Ya like the cake? Connor and I made it for you!"

I looked over and saw Travis Stoll giving me a cheekish smile. They were the Stolls, so obviously there was something wrong with the cake..

"Is it set up with a time bomb?"

Travis winked at me and went back to his brother. Gathered around the fire was the whole camp. Silena was at the front, and she pushed me to a little chair next to the fire.

"Alright guys!" she said, holding a microphone next to her mouth," Today's Annabeth's birthday! So, who wants to give their gift first?"

Many hands shot up.

"Alright, Thalia!"

_Thalia? Thalia was here? _

I squealed. With her punked-up hair, black skull-printed T-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and her silvery bow slung across her back, Thalia stood in front of me. She gave me a grin and held onto the microphone.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth," she smiled and gave me a little red box.

I smiled. "Can I open it?"

She nodded. I opened it and gasped. An owl flew out, spreading its wings high above me. It dropped cautiously on my shoulder, careful to not harm me with its sharp talons.

"You like it? Its name is Annaliese," Thalia said while petting the owl's head. She continued with a story.

"See, Artemis found it in the woods. It had an injured leg," she pointed at the leg of the owl. I looked and saw that it was bandaged up.

"It's-it's amazing Thals. I love it! I mean, it's so cute… It looks like Percy, they're both cute.." I spurted out and slapped my hand to my mouth. Thalia gave me a mocking smile.

"It reminded me of you so much, so I had to give it to you. It's cute, isn't it! It can also send messages, kinda like a messenger bird. "

I grinned widely. The owl was so amazing. It was spinning above me, with its wings spread wide. I gaped at it with utter amazement. Then, I noticed the little red box it came in.

"Wait… How did the bird fit in the box?"

Thalia shrugged.

"I have no idea. Lady Artemis gave the box to me… and said the owl was inside…"

I gave her a tight hug. Then, Silena stood up next to me.

"Next gift!"

In the next hour or so, I received a variety of gifts. Special spider spray that beeped when a spider was 10 feet away from Beckendorf, candy (that was probably intoxicated) from the Connor Stoll, a random lamp from Travis, make-up from Silena (which I'm not planning to use any time soon…), a fresh batch of flowers from Katie, clothes from a few Aphrodite girls, a little music box from an Apollo kid, a mirror from another Aphrodite kid, blood red "Happy Birthday" cards from the Ares cabin, and a huge painting of me from all the Athena campers.

Chiron trotted towards me after the party was done while people were drifting away, and greeted me with another "Happy Birthday".

"This, by the way, is from your mother. Read it once you get in your cabin. Now go have fun! Happy Birthay, dear!" he smiled, gave me a little brown envelope, and trotted away. I stuffed the brown envelope and headed towards Percy, who was waiting for me next to the small fire.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he looked up at me and gave a crooked smile.

I grinned.

"Hey. So… wanna walk me to my cabin?"

He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sure, why not."

He got up, nad our fingers intertwined. He grinned, and leaned in for a kiss. I hesitated, knowing SOMETHING was bound to interrupt us again. Of course, I was right.

Athena appeared before us in blazing fire. She was smiling, but then slightly frowned when she saw Percy and I holding hands. She shook her head, and smiled again.

"Hello, dear. Happy birthday!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

I laughed happily, thanked her, and she stretched her arms out. I smiled brightly and leaped into her arms. We hugged firmly, and then once we released, she smiled and started talking.

"Annabeth, your gift is in the envelope. Remember, child, do your best in everything. And Percy-" she turned to him and gave a serious look, "Don't hurt my daughter."

With that, she was gulfed in a whirlwind of flame that vanished.

Percy gave an exasperated sigh.

"Are we never alone, Annabeth?"

I smiled and put my hands on his neck.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain. We're alone now."

He was wide-eyed and gave me a dreamy smile. I laughed aloud. He was so darn cute. We both leaned in and our lips finally met. And met again. And again.. And again… And again…

_Oh Percy._


	10. Poem Time!

**HEY! I forgot about the poem that Percy was supposed to write for Annabeth, so COMPLETE FACEPALM there. -.- Sorry guys! Anyway, here it is. Short, and simple. And thanks to all who reviewed! I checked the reviews at 6 AM in le morning, and I was pretty surprised to get that many reviews. You guys rule! I love your reviews**

**It's like fuel to my fanfiction. C: I've mentioned that about a billion times already. **

**On to the good stuff.**

Chapter 9.5? Nah… Let's stick with 10.

Chapter 10

Percy Jackson

As I walked towards the Athena cabin with Annabeth, I completely stopped in my tracks. Annabeth looked at me and stopped walking.

_The poem._ I slapped my hand on my forehead. _How could I have forgotten?_

"Annabeth?" I said, shuffling my feet uncomfortably.

"Yes, Percy?"

I coughed.

"See, er, I made a… well, see I made a poem… And I was supposed to say it to you during the, uh, birthday surprise, but I kinda, er, forgot… So, uh, I was, you know, wondering… If maybe I could read it… Like, uh, right now?" I stuttered horrible while shoving my hands down my pockets. I looked up at Annabeth and saw that her eyes were gleaming.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain."

I reached out for the folded paper in my pocket and shakily unfolded it. Gods, I shouldn't have done this. I can't even read the words now.

My nervousness was overwhelming me.

"Uh…

_I remember the norts-"_

Annabeth looked at the paper.

"Percy, it's _first_," she said.

"Oh right..

_I remember the first day we met_

_When you told me that my mouth was wet._

_I remember the time you kissed my cheek,_

_And the time when I had you to seek._

_I remember our first dance _

_With my overly sweaty hands._

_I remember the time when you called me cute _

_And the times when you preffered that I stay mute._

_I remember the time when I searched for you_

_Aphrodite gave me a clue._

_I remember the times when you called me "Seaweed Brain"_

_And that one time when we kissed in the rain._

_I remember the times when we argued, screaming_

_We always, of course, ended up kissing. _

_I remember the time when we fought the Titan lord_

_And the times when the monsters attacked us in a hoard._

_I remember the time, when I got my first kiss,_

_Up in St. Helens, it was super duper bliss. _

_I remember the time when I fell hard for you,_

_You'd drop me hints, but I didn't have a clue._

_I remember the time when I thought you were beautiful,_

_You thought I was insane, but I was just being truthful._

_I remember the time we kissed when I turned sixteen_

_We were thrown at the lake for being seen._

_I remember that kiss underwater_

_And everytime I think of it, my face gets hotter._

_I remember when you saved me from the sword_

_And when we battled the Titan lord._

_We saved the world, you and I._

_And you're the one who caught my eye."_

Annabeth smiled at me.

"_I'm the one who caught your eye?"_

I nodded and gave her a sheepish smile. She blushed.

"That's kind of… sweet."

I smiled at her.

"I love you, Annabeth."

Her eyes twinkled. She leaned in my ear…. And bit it.

She laughed and ran away.

"Catch me if you can!"

I grinned stupidly and rolled my eyes.

_I love her. And now she was mine. _

**Sooo, how'd you guys like it? REVIEW? PLEASE? PLEASE? **

**It's sooo freaking cheesy, I knows I knows. So, do you guys like the cheese? Hate it?**

**Give me a feedback and press that little blue button below.**

**Review = Fuel**

**Question of le chapter (thank you, sadisticsam004 for letting me borrow your idea) : What was the cheesiest poem you've evurr written?**

**-cookiesforluv**


	11. Interviews and Videos

Hey** guys!**

**So, this week. I have NO homework at all… but I have standardized testing all throughout the week.**

**Facepalm.**

**Shoutout time! **

**Theguywhogotnocookie: I'm sorry mate! Here, a fresh batch of cookies just for you! C:**

**BTW, I'm not Australian. I'm Filipino ;p Just in case you were wondering. o.e**

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl: The comment of the spasming Aphrodite girl made me laugh my arm off :D So thank you. **

**So yeah, I've been running out of ideas. Kinda like my first "writer's block"?**

**Haha, welp, you kiddos enjoy reading this! I think this one's gonna be my longest one so far ._.**

**And remember, review= fuel.**

Chapter 10

Annabeth Chase

I walked into the room with the ping-pong table. Chiron was already there, discussing something with the other camp counselors.

Chiron noticed people looking at my direction, so he turned and saw me.

"Hello, dear. Why don't you grab a chair and join us?"

I nodded at him, found a chair, dragged it to the table, and sat down.

Chiron smiled warmly at me.

"Annabeth, I was just explaining to Percy and the others that we're going to do a video that informs new demigods about the camp. We're going to interview all counselors, other campers, and then Beckendorf will put the videos together for us."

I nodded again. Travis spoke up, still muching on a powdered donut.

"Hey- mm- Chiron, when are we gonna do this?"

"When you have free time, Beckendorf will come beckon you to do the interview some time today.** (A/N: Did ya catch the horrid pun?) **The video will be shown tonight at the dining hall. Anymore questions?" Chiron asked.

We shook our heads, and Chiron let us go. As I exited the building, Silena came up to me with Beckendorf tagging along.

She grinned.

"Hey Annabeth! Wanna go first for the interviews?"

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

She smiled, and I followed her to a spot next to the canoe lake.

Beckendorf spoke up.

"Alright Annabeth. I'm gonna ask you some questions.. And you have to answer them naturally alright? Relax, and don't be nervous. Ready?"

I nodded, putting my hair in a ponytail.

Beckendorf pulled up a video camera from his bag and started counting down.

"Three. Two. One."

He pushed down the button.

I smiled warmly at the camera, and Beckendorf started asking questions while Silena sat down near us, looking bored.

"So, Annabeth, what is this camp for?"

"Well, it's for demigods like me… And we are here to train, fight, and feel at home until we're ready to go out in the real world."

"What do you like about this camp?"

"Well, I like that I can feel at peace here. For me, it's like a haven from the monsters."

"Ok. Um, what do you-"

"Ok cut!" Silena jerked up in her feet, and held up her hands.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but this is just way too boring! Charlie, can I borrow the video camera for a while?"

Beckendorf hesitantly gave the camera to Silena. Silena faced the camera towards her.

"Ok, hello video camera! This-" she said while pointing the camera at me,"-is Annabeth Chase! Super wise, smart, and the head counselor of the Athena cabin. Say "hi" Annabeth!"

I waved at the camera and gave an awkward smile.

"Hey."

Silena turned the camera towards her again.

"And see, you might think this camp is so boring. It is sometimes! No romance at all! Completely unbearable!" Silena had a little "smh" moment.

"You might think Annabeth's a boring girl, with all the geeky architecture and stuff. But she is so not boring! See, there's this guy, Percy-"

I cut her off, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Silena.."

She wagged her pointing finger at me.

"So anyway, Percy is this totally clueless guy when it comes to romance and stuff right?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, he is."

Silena smiled at the camera.

"So anyway, he's really clueless! And Annabeth was so in love with him!"

I frowned at this.

"I wasn't SO in love with him."

Silena grinned at me.

"Oh admit it Annabeth! You came to my cabin the day after Percy disappeared, and you started being so miserable! You kept on saying "Percy, Percy" in your sleep! And you kept on showing me the little journal you kept that was ALL about Percy! "

I glared at Silena intensely. She did not just let that slip out of her mouth. See, I had a journal that was covered in doodles of Percy… _But it's just really small ok? It's not like, huge! No! It's not long! Well compared to most of the books I read.. I mean.. He doesn't occupy ALL of my time.. He.. Well he occupies most of it… _

I shook my head. _What the heck am I doing?_

Silena stood awkwardly there,with her hand slapped on her mouth, until Beckendorf seized the camera from her and smiled at the camera.

"Well, this has been the interview for Annabeth Chase."

Beckendorf pressed the red button, and closed the flap of the video camera. He blinked at both me and Silena.

"Well, um… I'm gonna go interview more people…" he said awkwardly.

Silena looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Annabeth! I promise that I'll tell Charlie to edit that part out!"

I smiled and told her it was no problem. She grinned and went hand-in-hand with Beckendorf to the other campers.

Percy Jackson

As I looked for Annabeth in my free time, I noticed Silena and Beckendorf holding a camera in their hands, laughing. I decided that it was something funny, so I walked over there by my own curiousity. Silena noticed that I was walking towards them. She waved at me, and I smiled. Beckendorf looked up and grinned at me.

"Hey Percy! Wanna be interviewed with next?"

"Yeah, sure," I said with a warm smile.

"Alright," Beckendorf said," Man, we were looking at the interviews of Travis and Connor… It was hilarious. You'll see it at dinner!"

I grinned and followed Beckendorf and Silena as they made their way to the beach. We finally arrived at a spot next to waves. The hot summer sunset was beating down, but the waves gave a cool surrounding. Silena grabbed the camera out of Beckendorf's hand. She looked at Beckendorf.

"Charlie, can I do this one?"

Beckendorf gave a mischievous smile and said a quick "Sure."

Silena grinned at me.

"Alright Percy, I'm gonna interview you ok? And you have to answer honestly. Ready?"

I nodded slightly.

Silena pressed the red button.

I grinned at the camera stupidly.

"Hello, video camera. This is Percy Jackson, head of Cabin Three, son of Poseidon. He's the only son of the sea god so far! He saved Olympus once, so he's basically a hero! So, what do you love most about this camp?"

"Um. I love the food."

Silena rolled her eyes at me behind the camera.

"Ok, what do we do here at camp?"

"Well... Um basically, we train to fight monsters and stuff. We meet new demigods, make friends, and have fun."

"Is camp fun?"

_"_Heck yeah. I mean, I get in a lot of trouble with Annabeth and stuff… And uh, that part isn't fun… But well actually it is afterwards because we end up kis-" I clapped my hands over my mouth. _Aw crap._

"Kissing?" Silena squealed, with twinkled eyes.

"Um... Whoa, wait.. This is supposed to be about camp..." I said, trying to avoid the conversation.

Silena rolled her eyes at me.

"This IS about camp, dummie."

"I mean, it's supposed to be about camp, and not Annabeth?"

Silena stared at me, and then made a pouty-face.

"Please Percy?"

I shook my head.

Finally, after a whole session of "Please Percy"'s, I finally gave in.

"Fine!" I said, throwing my hands up," I'll do it. But, you better not put this up on the video!"

Silena smiled sweetly at me.

"Yay! I won't Percy, I promise. Now, what do you feel when Annabeth kisses you?"

"Um, that's really weid..."

"You said you would do it!"

I sighed.

"Well... It feels... nice? Um... usually I forget my name and-"

Silena squealed.

"That's sooooooo romantic Percy! Tell me more, tell me more!"

"Um... No thanks. Next question! And you only get two!"

Silena pouted at me again

"Fine. What do you love most about Annabeth?"

I smiled at that one. This one was pretty obvious.

"Her gray eyes. Everytime I look into them, I feel like I'm at home.. I get lost in them and it's so prett-" Beckendorf stayed quiet, but I could tell he was smirking. My face went tomato red.

"Um yeah, Silena this is getting awkward. I'm gonna go now..."

I turned and left them, not wanting to answer anymore of Silena's questions.

Annabeth Chase

I was sitting down on a table in the dinner hall, waiting for Percy, Grover, Rachel, and Nico. Chiron decided that we could sit with other campers during dinner, and not just our cabin mates.

"Hey Annabeth!"

I turned to see Rachel, who was smiling while holding a goblet filled with Sprite. I smiled at her and waved. Behind her were Nico, Grover, and Percy, tossing a potato back and forth. Grover was smacked in the head with the potato, causing Nico and Percy to burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel."

"They're supposed to show the video for the new campers today, right?"

"Mhm," I said while munching on a strawberry.

Rachel sat across from me, and Percy took the spot next to me while Grover sat down next to him. Nico sat next to Rachel. Was his face red? I smirked. I was about to greet Percy, Grover, and Nico when a voice interrupted me.

"Attention, kids!" A voice blared on the microphone behind me. I turned and saw Mr. D.

"So, you kids have fun watching this boring video. I'm gonna go get some grape juice," he said, and then left the microphone on the floor while rushing to his grape vines.

There was a huge TV in the front of the dinner hall. The whole camp hushed, and we watched the video. I noticed the Stolls snickering at the table behind me. I glared at them, and their faces went serious. I smirked, and turned back to watch the video.

The video had a little introdutction, with clips of daily camp life activities, cabins, and the surroundings. Then, Chiron introduced himself as the main trainer, along with Mr. D at his side, looking as bored as ever. He simply waved at the camera and continued playing pinocle with another satyr. Chiron talked about the different cabins, different gods, and how the life of a demigod was like.

Then came the interviews.

Since Percy was Cabin Three, he went first.

Percy showed up on the screen, wearing a blue shirt, board shorts, and some slippers. He grinned at the camera. I nudged Percy next to me, and he looked at me, smiling nervously. _Nervously?_

_"Hello, video camera. This is Percy Jackson, head of Cabin Three, son of Poseidon," _Silena said from behind the camera,"_ He's the only son of the sea god so far! He saved Olympus once, so he's basically a hero! So, what do you love most about this camp?"_

_"Um. I love the food."_

I snickered.

"You're so fat, Seaweed Brain."

Percy fake-pouted at me.

_"Ok, what do we do here at camp?"_ Silena asked.

_"Well... Um basically, we train to fight monsters and stuff. We meet new demigods, make friends, and have fun_."

_"Is camp fun?"_

_"Heck yeah. I mean, I get in a lot of trouble with Annabeth and stuff… And uh, that part isn't fun… But well actually it is afterwards because we end up kissi-"_ I blushed and laughed at the same time. Seaweed Brain.

_"Kissing?" _Silena squealed.

I could see Percy's face heat up. The whole camp was laughing at Percy, and I was laughing along with them.

I nudged Percy again, who was as red as a tomato.

"It's fun, Percy?" I said with a smile.

He got redder, and just smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the video.

_"Um... Whoa, wait.. This is supposed to be about camp..."_

_"This IS about camp, dummie."_

_"I mean, it's supposed to be about camp, and not Annabeth?"_

_"Please Percy?"_

Percy shook his head on camera. He was slightly blushing. Silena begged him for about another ten minutes, until he finally gave up on saying no.

I looked over to Percy. He was shaking his head at Silena.

"That wasn't supposed to be on the video!" he exclaimed.

Silena threw her hand back defensively.

"I didn't do it Percy! I told Charlie not to include it!"

Percy looked over to Beckendorf. Beckendorf shook his head. Then, I noticed Travis and Connor giving each other mischievous glances to each other. I knew it.

"Did you two mess around with the video?"

They laughed out loud.

"Possibly."

Percy shook his head at them, and turned back to the video.

_"Fine!"_ Percy said in the video, throwing my hands up,_" I'll do it. But, you better not put this up on the video!"_

Travis yelled, "Too late!" A few campers snickered. I picked up my goblet of cranberry juice, and sipped on it.

_"Yay! I won't Percy, I promise. Now, what do you feel when Annabeth kisses you?"_ I nearly spewed out my drink.

_"Um, that's really weird..."_

_"You said you would do it!"_

_"Well... It feels... nice? Um... usually I forget my name and-"_

The whole camp laughed louder this time, and I stared at Percy while having fits of laughter.

"Seaweed Brain!" I said, in between laughs.

He blushed furiously, and yelled, "Can we end my interview?"

Connor yelled, "Heck no! This is the best part!"

_"That's sooooooo romantic Percy! Tell me more, tell me more!" _Silena exclaimed in the video.

_"Um... No thanks. Next question! And you only get two!"_

_"Fine. What do you love most about Annabeth?"_

Percy gave a lopsided grin on camera that I couldn't help but smile to.

_"Her gray eyes. Everytime I look into them, I feel like I'm at home.. I get lost in them and it's so prett-"_ Suddenly, Percy's face on camera blushed madly.

He left the camera while it was still recording, and his interview was done.

The camp laughed once again, and Clarisse was mimicking Percy's reaction. I laughed at Percy.

"You think they're pretty?"

Percy blushed redder.

"Well, uh, yeah…"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me a dreamy grin and I rolled my eyes at him. He sighed.

"Well at least it's over!"

I laughed, but a thought popped in my head. _My video. The embarassing journal about Percy… Oh gods no! _

Suddenly, my huge face appeared on the television screen. I sighed. _Oh great._ The Stolls gave me mischievous looks, and I could tell that I was in for a heck of a video. The camera turned towards Silena's face.

_"Ok, hello video camera! This-"_ she said while pointing the camera at me,"_-is Annabeth Chase! Super wise, smart, and the head counselor of the Athena cabin. Say "hi" Annabeth!"_

_"Hey."_

Silena turned the camera towards her again.

"_And see, you might think this camp is so boring. It is sometimes! No romance at all! Completely unbearable!"_

The Athena cabin groaned at Silena, and the Aphrodite girls were nodding their heads vigourously.

_"You might think Annabeth's a boring girl, with all the geeky architecture and stuff. But she is so not boring! See, there's this guy, Percy-"_

The camp was slightly laughing. I sighed. I knew where this was going. Percy was laughing, and I glared at him. He turned dead serious, and I laughed_. I love having that affect on him._

_"Silena.."_

_"So anyway, Percy is this totally clueless guy when it comes to romance and stuff right?"_

Percy frowned.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are…"

_"Yeah, he is."_

The camp laughed again.

_"So anyway, he's really clueless! And Annabeth was so in love with him!"_

Percy sat straight up and looked at me with a "ME GUSTA!" face.

"You were 'so in love' with me?" he said with a wide grin.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Psh yeah right."

_"I wasn't SO in love with him."_

Oh dear, here it comes…

_" Oh admit it Annabeth! You came to my cabin the day after Percy disappeared, and you started being so miserable! You kept on saying "Percy, Percy" in your sleep! And you kept on showing me the little journal you kept that was ALL about Percy!"_

The whole entire dining hall burst out laughing. I glared at Travis and Connor, who were smiling slightly, but didn't want to laugh because… well because of my death glare.

_"Well, this has been the interview for Annabeth Chase."_

I turned to Percy, and he was laughing his head off. I pouted at him

"Seriously? You keep… a journal of me?" He burst out laughing again.

I slapped him on the head slightly.

"Whatever! I'm not the one who's dazed all the time when I stare at '_her gray eyes' _" I said, while trying to copy his low voice.

His face was red with laughter.

"You were _so_ in love with me!"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled crookedly, and burst out laughing again.

I sighed. This was going to be a long week of Percy's constant teasing.

**So, did you guys hate it? Like it?**

**Review! **

**Review= Fuel c:**

**Question of le chapter: What's the most embarassing thing you've done in front of your crush?**


	12. Six Flags!

**Hello, world. So, this story has 63 reviews! MORE THAN half of 100! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! :D You guys rock! **

**Don't forget to take meh poll c: It helps with the other chapters. **

**The 50th reviewer's Lizaluvsdoggies... so maybe I should reward you or something? :o Whatcha want, buddy? **

**Anyway, thanks for all who reviewed! You guys are amazing c: **

**Ice cream to: Fluff Lover, percabethlover10, anon, Lizaluvsdoggies, Ilovepercyjacksonsomuch (me too, btw lol), PercyplusAnnabeth (Savannah c: You're freakin' awesome.), Anna-Chan Cupcakes, kookiie, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, Wisegirlrox, MeltingSnow12, sorry-username-taken, Emmily, arissaprincess321, FallingStar, theguythatgotnocookies (I gave you a whole batch, sir c:), lily, tsukiku33, randomperson, Woot, istolethecookie (omg, you did?), Aguilita Cruz (I LOVE YOUR FREAKING STORIES), COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS (your name is quite nice), and Nobody12 (My vewwy first reviewer c:) **

**Anyway, remember: Review=fuel. c: **

**On with the good stuff. **

Chapter 12

Percy Jackson

"It wasn't me! I swear, Katie!" Travis held up his hands defensively. Katie was glowering at him. Travis looked really flustered. We all snickered.

We (the camp, Chiron, and Argus) were in the camp bus, and Connor decided to steal Katie's hairbrush. Where were we going?

Six flags.

_Annabeth was drinking a diet coke. We were in her cabin, and I noticed the "Look-under-the-can-to-see-if-you-got-the-prize-ad for Six Flag, on her can that she got from the new vending machine._

_"Hey Annabeth, why don't you check underneath the can?"_

_She looked at me._

_"Why?"_

_I pointed at the ad. She read it and shrugged. "Sure why not..."_

_She held up the can. I looked, and my eyes sprung wide open. _

_"Oh my gods."_

So we were here now, on our way to Six Flags. Now, I know that you're probably thinking, "Going to Six Flags? With all the monsters chasing you? Are you stupid?" We're not stupid, thank you very much. The gods decided to give us a little party gift, and so they asked Hecate to put up a one-day magical barrier that can keep out the monsters.

I glanced at Annabeth. She was beside me, with her head on the pillow pressed against the window, with her eyes closed. She was wearing a gray t-shirt, with a white, light hoodie and some jean capris. She snored. I laughed out loud. I'm gonna tell her that she snores when she wakes up. I glanced over to check on Travis, and him kissing Katie. I rolled my eyes. _They fight, they make out, they fight, they make out, they fight, they make out, they- well, you get the point. _

Suddenly, the bus pulled to the stop. I jerked my eyes to the front of the bus where Chiron was. I saw him standing up.

"We're here!"

There were shouts of "Yeah!"'s and "Alright!"'s. I looked at Annabeth. Still snoring. I laughed and leaned in her ear.

"Wake up, Wise Girl," I whispered. Still no response. I shook my head. _I gotta do what I gotta do…_

Still leaning close in her ear… I yelled as loud as I could. "WAKE UP!"

She jerked forward and banged her head on the seat in front of her. I froze. _Oh gods, no… No, no, no… She's gonna kill me.._

I stared at Ananbeth, wide eyed. She held her hands over her forehead, with her eyes closed. She was facing the seat in front of her. Slowly, she turned her head towards me. She lifted her hands from her face, and glared murderously at me. _NO! NO NO NO! I'm so stupid! I really am! She's gonna kill me now, oh gods no.. _Annabeth was still glaring at me. My lower lip trembled, and the hair on my skin stood straight. I was pretty petrified.

Annabeth laughed. _Laughed?"_

I stared at her, shocked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You look so stupid, dumbbutt. C'mon let's get out of this bus!" She grinned, gripped my hand, and dragged me out of the bus where the rest of our camp friends were, waiting in line to get in. After about fifteen minutes, we got in and I could already sense that this was gonna be great.

Annabeth scanned the environment. "Where's Rachel, Nico, and Grover?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Ah, there they are!" she said as she pointed at a nearby amusement ride.

I looked over, and couldn't find them.

"Where?" I asked, confused.

"Over there, with Beckendorf, Silena, and… hmm… I think that's Connor, obviously with Travis, and Kat-"

"Oh, I found them!"

"Great, c'mon, let's go with them!" We hurried towards with them.

They noticed us and smiled.

"Hey guys! We're about to ride this one.. It's called Mr. Freeze," said Katie. I glanced at Nico, who was wearing a black tee, with dark red Converse and a purple hoodie. He looked bored while listening to his earphones. Next to him was Rachel. She had on her usual marker-stained jeans with a dark blue shirt while talking to Travis about how exciting this was gonna be. Connor, wearing a dark gray tshirt with blue skinny's, was across from Rachel, having a talk with Beckendorf about screwdrivers… Screwdrivers? Huh. I glanced over at Silena. She was wide-eyed, while tapping nervously and twisting her hair.

Katie smiled. "Silena isn't very good with heights."

I gave a smile, and glanced over at Annabeth. She looked worried, too. I smirked.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

She glared at me. "It's not funny, Percy!"

I laughed. She punched my arm, and went out of the line and sat on a bench. I sighed, and walked towards her.

"I was joking, Annabeth. It's ok if you're afraid of roller coasters…"

She huffed, and rolled her eyes at me. I frowned.

"Ok you know what? Come with me."

She looked up, and rolled her eyes at me. "Why?"

I copied her, rolling my eyes. "Because we're gonna ride a ferris wheel, alright?"

She gave me a grin. "It's not like I can't handle those, Percy. I've seen them, they're just slow and KIND of high, but slow… I think I can handle slow."

"You think you can… Let's see about that."

Ananbeth smiled. "Alright."

I grinned mischievously. _This one ain't KIND of high. It's like.. Empire State-high._

We made our way to the ferris wheel, and I glanced at Annabeth. Her eyes flung wide open at the sight, but she tried to cover her fear. We walked towards the ride and waited in a short line. I tapped my foot, bored. I glanced at Annabeth, and she was staring at the ride. She turned her head towards me, and bit her lip.

"Um, Percy, I'm kinda hungry…" she said.

I laughed. "You're not getting away this easily!"

She frowned. "Percy, this one's too tall. I mean, seriously, this one's HUGE."

"Hey, you said you could handle it!" I said, with a huge grin. She wouldn't let me win a bet now, would she?

She frowned and gave a sigh. "Fine, you stupid Seaweed Brain."

I nudged her shoulder teasingly. She rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent. I grinned. Success. I looked at the ride, and realized we were next. I looked at Annabeth and grinned mischievously. "Watcha waitin' for? C'mon, ladies first!" Annabeth gave a death glare at me, which I couldn't help but smiling back at. She muttered something like "Stupid Percy, getting me on this stupid ride in this stupid ferris wheel that's like one million miles high with stupid seats, and no stupid airconditioning, stupid architect, who build this stupid ride, this is stupid."

I got in the little boxcar and sat down across from her. I grinned. She frowned at me.

"It's not so bad," I said. The ride jerked forward, and Annabeth yelled while rushing next to me with her feet cuddled up. I grinned, and leaned in her ear. "Scared?" I whispered. She glanced up and glared at me for the millionth time.

"Shut up Percy." I kept my mouth shut and stared out the window while she sat frozen, inches away from me just in case the boxcar would jerk again. "Hey Annabeth, look outside… It's a nice view!" I wasn't trying to scare her or anything, because it really was.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I don't want to."

"C'mon Annabeth. You're missing out here. It's amazing." The view was awesome. It wasn't as good as the stuff in Mount Olyumpus, but it was still pretty awesome. The sunset was giving a pinkish glow in the sky, and the rides outside were nice to look at. There were people everywhere, and everything seemed so lively. Suddenly, the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and the lights everywhere flickered on. I grinned. Everything seemed amazing.

I heard Annabeth clear her throat behind me. I glanced over at her.

"Ok, Percy, I'll look, but you BETTER NOT do anything to scare me, ok?"

I promised her, and she slid next to me, shaking in fear and terror. I smiled. _She's cute when she's like this. _

"Easy now, Annabeth." Annabeth looked over at me, and gulped. She reached and grabbed my hand, while shaking,terrified. I smiled, and kissed her cheek. It was, I knew, always something that calmed her down. The shaking of her hand stopped, and I gave her a crooked smile. "The view's amazing, don't worry."

She nodded, and slowly turned her head at the window. She gasped.

"P-Percy… It's amazing."

I smiled. I hugged her from behind, still holding her arm. I put my chin on her shoulder, and leaned in closer to her ear. "I told you so."

She smiled.

"It's great isn't it?"

She turned her head towards me. "It sure is."

Her gray eyes melted into me, and I couldn't even remember my name. The world stopped. I was lost in her deep, steel gray eyes, and her lips were a hair away from mine. I could feel her soft breath on my skin. Her eyes were twinkling, and she leaned closer. We kissed. My heart stopped, and my brain malfunctioned. Let's just say it felt really good.

_Amazing, isn't she._

We pulled away. I could feel my heartbeat come back. She smiled while gazing at me. I couldn't help but smile at her happy expression.

"Well, maybe these rides aren't so bad after all…"

**So watcha think, watcha think, watcha think? Review=fuel c: **

**Love you guys! **

**Make my day? Lol, aight bye. Review? :DD Nananananaaaaa. **

**Question of le chapter: What is the cheesiest (preferably romantic-cheesy? :D) thing someone has ever said to you? c:**

**Review= Fuel. **


	13. Drabbles Equals Fillers

**Hey guys! So, I couldn't come up with ANYTHING AT ALL. This is just kinda like a filler… Alas, here are a bunch of drabbles. Have fun, kiddo! **

**DISclaimeRRRR: I am the opposite gender from the male species. **

Chaptero 13 (Drabble Filler)

**There's Something There **

"Hey Percy, there's something on your chest," said Annabeth, stretching the tip of her pointing finger on Percy's chest.

Percy looked down. "Whe-"

She flicked her finger up and hit Percy's nose.

"Ah, that hurt!"

Annabeth smirked. Percy rolled his eyes, and tried doing the same thing.

"Hey Annabeth, there's something on your chest."

"Percy, that's my boob."

"W-Wait, no! No, no- I didn't mean to touch that!"

"Sure you didn't."

**One Direction (A/N: BTW, I'm NOT A HATER! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM TO PIECES! It's just that a lot of people are calling them gay nowadays lol, but I love them! Don't get meh wrong!)**

"Ah, so cute!"

Percy smiled. "Looking at pictures of me?" he teased jokingly. He went over to see Annabeth's laptop.

To his dismay, there were pictures of five insanely gorgeous men that were, unfortunately, not him.

"What is this?" he said, with a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

Annabeth smiled. "Well it's not you. It's One Direction."

Percy thought about those two words for a second. _One Direction… One Direction… _His mind clicked.

"OH! Why would you be into five guys who are… er- who are into each other?"

Annabeth facepalmed.

**Chips**

"Percy, can you pass me the chips?"

"Sure!"

Five minutes later, Annabeth didn't get the chips she wanted.

"Percy. Where are the chips? I asked that a long time ago."

" Oh.. Oh. Well I kind of ate them all."

**Laptops**

"Hey Annabeth. Why do you like that laptop so much? Why not use Daedelus's?"

Annabeth, who was sitting in the pavilion with her old black laptop, looked up at Percy.

"It's for my… personal use."

"Um.. Well isn't Daedelus's laptop for your 'personal use' too?"

"It's different." Annabeth yawned. "I'm heading back to the cabin, I need to sleep. Night Percy!"

He smiled. "Good night!"

A few days later, curious Percy sneaked into Annabeth's room. On Annabeth's bunk, he saw the black laptop.

He didn't mean to, but he found pictures of himself half-covered in hearts while in the Athena cabin.

**Fall**

Percy, stupid Percy, tried climbing a tree to get the cat that Katie was tending to. Rather luckily, the cat was safe, but poor Percy Jackson fell on his face while trying to rescue the kitty. Good ole' Achilles curse saved him.

While every other camper was worried, Annabeth didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she was laughing her head off.

"You're- so… so- … such a Seaw.. S-Seaweed Brain!" she said, through fits of laughter.

Percy smiled. "Hey, Annabeth. Guess what?"

Annabeth, trying to calm down, said a rather weird "What?"

Percy smiled cheesily. "I may fall from the sky, I may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is to fall in love with you."

Annabeth wasn't laughing anymore, but her heart skipped a few beats.

**Wrong People**

Percy was a father now. But, his life was too glum. He found himself twisting and turning in his bed. He found his eyes water, and tears trickled down his cheek. Something in his life was missing. He felt too sad, and lonely. Sure, his life was good. But, it coud've been great. He turned, and saw his wife sleeping soundly next to him. He shook his head and tried to stop himself from missing _her,_ but he couldn't help but remembering. The first one he loved. His first kiss. The days when they would snuggle with each other. The times when her eyes just made his heart stop. Their first dance. The way that her smile would brighten up his whole world and make him forget everything. His Wise Girl. Her Seaweed Brain. But that was over now. He felt absolutely miserable. They were both married to the wrong people. Percy Jackson knew that better than anyone else.

**Percy**

Annabeth Chase was having a horrid day. Her assistant made a huge mess in the office, so she had to spend about an hour trying to fix things up. She had a bad hair day, thus making her look unprofessional. Her manager made her day worse by humiliating her in front of the whole office. And to make things worse, Athena didn't congratulate her on her new building in Mount Oiympus. She walked into the apartment, exhausted. All she wanted to do was punch someone. She frowned madly at the floor in her office and was irritated with everything.

In a few minutes, her co-workers heard her laugh to herself in the office. They smiled and gave a sigh of relief. Whenever they heard her laugh like that, they knew that she would surprisingly be optimistic and very, very joyful. They very much liked that Annabeth. What they didn't know was that the whole time, she was thinking of Percy.

**So how'd ja like it? Review= fuel c:**

**Question of le chapter (QuestionS actually lol): Should I make a highschool story of the Percy Jackson characters? And what's the most heart-wrenching movie you've ever seen? :O **

**Review! C: Love you guys!**


	14. Movie Night

**Hey guys, what's up! **

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but I'm back now! **

**Anyway, I'm probably gonna post a new high school story that involves a bunch of Percabeth(: **

**Any who, I'm probably boring you guys, so let's get on with the good stuff'! **

Chapter 14.

Percy Jackson

I was heading towards a new movie theater they just built in camp. It was movie night for the whole camp, so I saw people coming out of their cabins.

"Hey Percy, wait up!"

I turned to see Annabeth in her usual camp tshirt and some shorts. She smiled at me and I waited until she was by my side. We walked together to the movie theater.

"Hey Percy, what movie is showing tonight?"

"Grover told me it was Scream 4 "

She tightened her jaw. I turned my head towards her.

"What's wrong? It isn't that scary, Annabeth."

She stayed silent, and I grinned.

"Don't tell me that Annabeth the Brave here is scared of Scream 4!"

"I'm not!"

She glared at me, and turned to see Silena wave at her with a bright smile. Annabeth returned the greeting and Silena walked towards us.

"Hi guys! We saved you some seats!"

We thanked her and followed her into the theater. Almost everyone was there, and I took a seat next to Beckendorf. He smiled to acknowledge me and I fist-bumped him. The movie didn't start yet. Annabeth took a seat next to me, and next to her sat Kyle, some guy who kinda annoyed me.

See, Kyle here moved into the Hermes cabin about two weeks ago. He was kinda cocky and he decided to hit on Annabeth. No, no, no. My territory, so lay off. I was territorial about Annabeth, ok, and that's how I should act right? I mean, I wasn't jealous, you know... Well not really, I mean, I just wanted him to lay off a bit, right?

So anyway, here we were, in the movie theater, with Kyle Anderson seated near Annabeth. He leaned very close to Annabeth, and I could hear him say:

"Hey baby, you can cuddle with me in the scary parts if you want. You know, grab my arms and hold on to my muscles." He topped it off with a sickening wink.

Annabeth shot a death glare at him. She looked as if she was ready to stick her knife down his throat.

I was about to tell him to lay off, until I saw Annabeth give him a bright smile. "Honey, my boyfriend has more muscles than you, so lay off."

There was a couple of "Ooooh"'s from the guys who were watching us. Kyle just rolled his eyes.

"Baby, you're better off with me, and besides, you've got a hot bod. I'd like to unwrap that!" He gave another one of his gross winks.

That's it! I was having enough of this guy. Who does he think he is, disrespecting my girlfriend like that? MY girlfriend, my Annabeth. I sat up, and looked at him. I gave him the dirtiest glare I could give.

"Man, shut up, you're disgusting. You better treat my girlfriend with respect, Anderson. She's far better than any girl you'll ever meet. Next time I see you disrespect her, you'll be drowning."

He looked at me in defeat.

"Woah, man okay, I'll back off, sheesh! I just wanted to have some fun with her, you know?"

I was about to sock him in the face for wanting to have "fun" with Annabeth, but I was interrupted by the sound of the movie starting.

I slumped back in my seat, furious at this stupid jerk. Who does this guy think he is? I mean, c'mon! Annabeth does not need that guy, he's so annoying! His face is so annoying, and his wink is just gross. He better shut his face hole up about Annabeth. If I see him even LOOKING at Annabeth's legs, then I'll beat his-

".. Percy, can we leave.."

My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth, who was staring at the scary scene, her eyes wide.

I smiled at her. "You told me you weren't scared..."

She shot me a glare that said "do not piss me off right now."

I smiled, and held her hand. We walked out the theater, and I looked at Annabeth.

"So-"

"Fine! I'm a little scared, ok!?"

I laughed, teasing her more and more until she grew tired of it and walked off to her cabin. I sighed, and of course, ran after her.

"Wait Annabeth! I was kidding, I was kidding! It's alright with me! It's actually kind of cute..."

She stopped for a moment. Then she turned towards me, and gave a quizzical look.

"How was that 'cute', Percy?"

"Well, uh... It just is... Because... I like it when you cuddle my arm... And not with that stupid Kyle."

My anger kind of kindled a bit. She gave me a sweet smile, and I could've melted. She walked towards me, and put her head on my shoulder.

"Like this right?"

I let out a strange "Mhm"

She then whispered in my ear, "You were jealous, weren't you? Of Kyle?"

"No I was not! That guy just was weird!"

She stared at me with those amazing gray eyes, and I could see clouds of thoughts. I could get lost in her eyes for days, and I just seemed to stare into them. Her blonde curls were getting in the way of her eyes, and I lifted my hand to push them away, but Annabeth turned away.

"No, no, you cannot touch me until you admit you were jealous."

"Whaat, that's not fair! Fine! I was jealous!"

She tuned and gave me another one of those sweet and gorgeous smiles.

"I win."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah I get it."

She smiled and put her hands around my neck. I gave her a sheepish smile and she blushed. I loved doing that. She tiptoed, and our lips met with a short kiss. I looked into her eyes, those gray mazes that I could get lost in. She smiled her amazing smile, and then leaned her head against my shoulder.

I grinned. "So you're afraid of Scream 4 huh?"

"Ugh Percy! Not again!"

** A/N: How did you guys like it? (: **

**Because I know I did! Haha!**

** Remember guys, reviews=fuel.**

** So please don't forget to review! It means a lot to me! I read every one of them, no joke!**

**Thanks, guys! **

**Question of the chapter: What kind of boyfriend do you want? **

**-cookies for love.**


End file.
